


初恋情人

by Ahornblatt



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahornblatt/pseuds/Ahornblatt
Summary: 避雷：兰崔双箭头加对崔单箭头
Relationships: Galahad｜Shielder/Tristan｜Archer, Lancelot of the Lake｜Saber/Tristan｜Archer





	初恋情人

那是九月下旬的一天，我领着玛修从学校出来，天空干燥蔚蓝，路边的梧桐树结满了希腊金饰。兰斯洛特的新车就停在八十米开外，我恨这习惯性的一眼。

兰斯洛特是我血缘上的父亲。九岁之前，我一直和母亲生活，母亲很爱这个抛弃了我们的男人，甚至可以说崇拜他。母亲去世后，兰斯洛特就成了我的监护人。他在一家大公司当高管，忙得脚打后脑勺，却一定要开车接我和玛修放学，每天雷打不动。

我从来不上他的车。每次把玛修送上车，我就走开，骑自行车回去。我和兰斯洛特关系不好。他总试图重拾我们之间的父子情谊，我才懒得和他说话。玛修来之前，这地方根本不像个家。

玛修今年十岁，个子不高，手脚细细的，但很可爱。她是六年前被兰斯洛特收养的。天知道兰斯洛特忙成那样，怎么还抽得出时间来照顾一个四岁的小女孩；我也没空跟兰斯洛特闹矛盾了，两个男人（其中一个也只有十岁）为了照顾孩子不得不开始交流。事实上，虽然不明显，但家里的气氛因而缓和了不少。

当我向兰斯洛特的车走去时，我注意到右侧的车窗是降下来的，而兰斯洛特为了避免打照面时的尴尬，从来都不会那么做。当时，我还未意识到会发生什么，以及即将要发生的一切对我有多大的影响。我只是深吸了一口气，叫玛修等在街边的树下，自己去面对那个冒充我父亲的人。

“你是谁？兰斯洛特在哪里？”这是我用最严厉、最冷漠的口气作出的质问。坐在驾驶座里，一只手搭在方向盘上的男人并不是兰斯洛特，他穿着深色的风衣，一头珊瑚般的长发，脸上戴着一副墨镜。听了我凶巴巴的问话，他向我转过脸，将墨镜摘了下来。

那是我第一次见到崔斯坦。他打量了我一会儿，然后用秋叶般的眼睛望着我，露出平静的、做梦一般的微笑。

他说：“你好，加拉哈德。我叫崔斯坦，是你父亲的朋友。”而我站在那里，看着他，大脑像湖中梦幻般漂流的倒影，喉咙塞满了沙子。

我说不清楚那时是什么感觉，一个十六岁男孩贫乏的词汇和过剩的想象力是个糟糕透顶的搭配。我只能说，坐在我父亲驾驶座上的不是凡人，他微笑的模样像个高贵的天使，令我看他一眼，就几乎忘记呼吸。

那时我本应该预见到，崔斯坦无意中施加在我身上的魔力已初现端倪。在后来的十几年——几十年——几百年中，那种魔力从未消退过。即使一时减弱，只要我满怀压抑的渴望，投以梦中的匆匆一瞥，甚至光是意识到他的存在，这种魔力就会死灰复燃，像无数虫豸啮咬着我，令我痛苦难当。

那一天余下的部分，我以一种思想和身体错位的状态度过。崔斯坦留到很晚，他一直待在楼下的客厅里，就在兰斯洛特喜欢的沙发边上看杂志。偶尔我走出房门，去洗手间或是去书房，经过二楼走廊时，他就会抬起头，冲我微笑一下。我不得不把房间的门关得紧紧的，否则我的灵魂就会不受我控制地飘出房门。

但当前门咔哒一响，我犹豫再三，还是将房门打开了一条缝。我看到兰斯洛特穿着西装走进客厅。崔斯坦先前缩在沙发的一角，膝盖上摊着杂志，撑着头半睡半醒，兰斯洛特俯下身来，他便恍然清醒般抬起头。我听见轻柔的说话声和笑声，像湖面的涟漪从他们之间扩散开来。那本杂志像鸟儿一样展翅飞扑到地毯上。

我将房门向外一推，然后用力地轰隆一声关上。我不知道自己为什么要这样做，但是那羽毛般的笑声，那愉快的、柔和的声音，一瞬间消失了。所有声音都消失了。

我知道崔斯坦不止是他口中“兰斯洛特的朋友”。我怀疑兰斯洛特深夜回家，并不是加班，而是和他的朋友约会。自从崔斯坦偷偷开走兰斯洛特的车那次之后（那天晚上兰斯洛特不得不赶最后一班地铁回家），他就成了家里的常客。他很自然地融入了这个家里。有时我故意在街上游荡，回来得很晚，崔斯坦就坐在客厅里，壁炉里的木柴上跃动着劈啪作响的火焰，他端着茶杯，闭着眼睛，不知道在想些什么；有时他看见我，在我落荒而逃之前抛给我一个“晚上好”和微笑；楼上兰斯洛特书房里那些关于默片电影、二十世纪绘画和古典派的书籍似乎终于找到了主人；他知道厨房里茶匙的数目；就连前厅侧面放雨具的狭小温室，也留下了他的一把长柄伞。

我十六岁了，并不相信一见钟情，也不愿承认什么青春期的躁动。但夜深人静时，我总想起他在阴影中对我微笑，鲜艳的红发像蔷薇花瓣散落在肩头，梦中的面影更加清晰。在梦里我仿佛在发热，眼前一片朦胧，然后带着疯了一般叫嚣跳动的心脏慌乱惊醒。

我真正意识到欲望的那次，兰斯洛特突发奇想，要带我们去湖边度假。附近的确有一片玻璃湖，开车需要一个小时。前一天晚上我们匆匆收拾了一番行李，鱼竿、鱼饵、野餐筐，诸如此类，第二天早上开车去了玻璃湖区。

那是一个潮湿蔚蓝的清晨。湖区的清晨似乎总留得更久些，淡蓝色的晨曦迟迟不散，空气凉丝丝的，薄脆易碎。湖滩上已有了些人，支起白色的沙滩椅和彩色的遮阳伞。

兰斯洛特去买饮料，玛修跟着他去，我留在这片白沙湖滩，躺在沙滩椅上，双手垫在脑后，让这片透明的湖景像雨水一样从眼中筛过。突然——就像罗兰在那家金碧辉煌的剧院里瞧见她的埃莉诺那样——我只能说这是一个奇迹，只不过这个奇迹不是发生在汽灯下，而是在湖边逐渐明亮炽人的阳光中，在一直延伸到湖水中的栈桥边，一位水宁芙在远离人群喧闹之处悄然浮出水面，红发像水藻一般在水中散开。

我站起来，走过去，穿着凉鞋的脚踩在柔软的沙子上，像镜子般的湖面上的两片倒影。世界突然变得一片安静，欢笑的人群消失了，我的耳朵变得极其敏锐，仿佛能听到人鱼尾巴拍打水面时水珠溅碎的乐音。我听到许多令人不悦的声音，咚咚声、沙沙声，后来我才发现那是我自己的心跳和呼吸声，响亮到嘈杂。

请允许我描绘一下此时此刻的图画吧。在我的眼前，红发的水仙子像是疲倦了一般，只将上半身露出水面，倚靠在栈桥边，稍作休憩。他闭着眼睛，眉心折出两道好看的阴影，湿淋淋的长发贴着皮肤，仿佛圣痕刻满雪白弯曲的背部。我在距他一步之遥处停下，我没办法再靠近，头顶炽热的阳光将我融化了。但宁芙被我震耳欲聋的心跳声惊醒。他抬起头来，把一缕如火的长发从脸上拨开，久闭的眼睛睁开，因刺目的阳光而微微皱眉。

这一幕被永久地刻在我的梦中。直到很久以后，我仍然会梦见那湿漉漉的缠结的睫毛，睫毛后蒙眬如金的眼睛，从雪白的月桂木上滑落的水珠，那俊美的弯曲的背脊，手臂的薄皮肤下流淌着白雪。还有那仿佛刚从午后小憩中醒来的，慵懒而柔软的鼻音，伴随着我度过一个个茫然的夜晚。那双纤长的艺术家的手，曲起的指节像新雪般白净，曾无数次在梦中握住我情欲的权杖。我因为自己的梦而感到羞耻和罪恶，和难以抑制的渴望和喜悦。

于是，顺理成章地，红发的塞壬上了岸。他见到我时很高兴地微笑起来，问我兰斯洛特是否在。在，当然在。他又关切地问我脸色这么红，要不要同他在湖里游一圈解暑。不，我很好。我们回到沙滩上时，我的父亲和妹妹都已经回来了，还有三杯冰镇饮料。崔斯坦和他的朋友共饮一杯气泡酒——用的自然是一根吸管。他吞咽的时候喉结上下滚动。我转过头去，吸了一口汽水，气泡在口中爆开。湖边的树影宛如黑色的缎带，人群的喧闹和欢笑声又回来了。

有一次，兰斯洛特回到家，崔斯坦紧跟在他身后，戴着一顶压得很低的帽子，长发随意挽起。那天晚上是兰斯洛特下的厨，在英国人进厨房这件事上，两个法国人破天荒地达成了一致协议。他做了一桌正式的法式晚宴，开胃菜、汤、沙拉、主菜和甜品一应俱全，每道菜都佐以相应的葡萄酒或冰酒，餐桌上还摆了鲜花和蜡烛，一席烛光晚宴。傻子都看得出来这席宴会的主角是谁。后来兰斯洛特说，他本来是计划在这样一场家庭晚宴上向我和玛修介绍崔斯坦。他们是在一场音乐会上认识的（也许在同样的汽灯下，他们互相望见了彼此），公司高管和小有名气的小提琴家。崔斯坦比他年轻，没有结过婚，而他，兰斯洛特——我的父亲，已经有了两个孩子。尽管如此，他们仍然开始约会。我从前对兰斯洛特晚归的那些猜测，有一半是正确的。

在崔斯坦正式搬进来之前，兰斯洛特和我谈过一次话。他在桌边正襟危坐，如履薄冰，仿佛和他的儿子说话是如此艰难的一件事。他还没开口，我就已经知道他要说什么。于是我打断了他。

“你爱他吗？”

说出“爱”这个字眼时，我艰难地吞了一口唾沫，喉咙里干涩得像一张砂纸。但我还是坚持着把话说完了，用我最平静的声音。兰斯洛特惊异地望着我。但我们毕竟是父子。

“我爱他。”我的父亲沉默了一会儿，郑重地说。我能听出他说的不是假话，他的声音中饱含着苦涩而沉重的柔情，他就是这样去爱人，这是我母亲追求一生却没能得到的东西。

“你想让我怎么做？”我问。我没办法说太多话，咸水已经溢到我的喉头。

兰斯洛特再一次望着我。他的目光沉重、饱含愧疚，但充满希望。“我希望你也能爱他。”我的父亲回答。

我会的，父亲。我会爱他。就像你一样爱他。

“我会的，”我说，右手的指甲攥进手心里，“我会像一个儿子爱父亲那样爱他。”

“我很抱歉，加拉哈德。”我看见兰斯洛特垂下了眼睛，他的内心此刻饱受折磨。我知道他想说什么，我都知道，我只是不想听。我沉默地转过身去，面对着墙。我听见兰斯洛特在我身后叹息一声，不一会儿，门被轻轻掩上了。

崔斯坦让这个家更像一个家。玛修很亲近他，他也喜欢和玛修相处；兰斯洛特更不必提，和情人朝夕共度让他容光焕发。这个家里仿佛只有我不因崔斯坦的到来而高兴。这看上去很正常：一个十六岁的男孩，正处叛逆期，从小生活在单亲家庭，“使得性格冷漠而孤僻”，对于父亲年轻的同性情人自然抱有排斥的心理——但只有我清楚自己的想法。我害怕他。我害怕他身上那种无意识的魔力，我无时无刻不痛苦地意识到他的存在，那种魔力因而愈发强烈。我竭尽全力地避开他，又无法自抑地渴望他——渴望我父亲的情人。我被道德感的煎熬折磨得发疯。一个深夜，我躺在床上，辗转难眠，于是决定下楼去喝点东西。

我没有想到崔斯坦也在厨房里。冰箱乳黄色的光照亮了他的侧影。我的脚步僵住了，想转身后退，悄悄回到楼上，但一块松动的地板出卖了我。

“兰斯？”崔斯坦轻声问。他看向这边，我只好从阴影里走出来，同时解释：“我渴了，想找点东西喝。”

他看见了我，点点头。“要喝牛奶吗？”他到冰箱最上一层去拿牛奶瓶，我却对他放在流理台上的杯子产生了兴趣。

“那是酒吗？”

“嗯？对，这是苦艾，艺术家寻找灵感的翅膀。”崔斯坦拿起玻璃杯，轻轻晃了晃，淡绿色的酒液在杯中闪烁着幽幽的光泽。不知为何，我变得大胆起来；“我能喝一杯吗？”

崔斯坦微微睁大眼睛望着我，然后笑了起来，摇摇头。“不行，加拉哈德。这种酒太烈了，你才十六岁呢。”

我盯着他，一言不发。最后崔斯坦让步了。“如果你那么想喝的话，”崔斯坦说，“在英国，孩子和大人一起吃饭时，可以喝些葡萄酒。”他关上冰箱门，从酒柜里抽出一瓶喝了三分之二的白葡萄酒，倒了一小杯。

他将玻璃杯递给我。“别告诉兰斯。”他眨了下眼睛，将一根手指竖在唇边做出噤声的动作。我接过杯子，差点没有接住，然后我们一起走到客厅里去。

默然无声。我几乎以为这杯酒就要在这夜的静寂中喝完。什么也别发生，就让这一晚平静地过去吧。然而狡猾的魔鬼说了谎，使我的祈求在上帝耳中变了模样。

“你喜欢我吗，加拉哈德？”

我差点呛了一口酒。旋即我意识到崔斯坦问的是另外一个问题。

“怎么了？”我将酒杯从一只手转到另一只手，平静地反问。崔斯坦靠在沙发一角，橄榄色的月光从窗帘的缝隙中射进来，他的头发在昏暗的光线中浮动。

“你在避免见到我，”崔斯坦轻声说，指尖摩挲着玻璃杯的边缘，“为什么呢，加拉哈德？”

答案卡在我的喉头呼之欲出。因为见到你让我痛苦；因为我无法承受道德和背德的折磨；因为我不堪欲望的纷扰；因为我喜欢你，我渴望你，我绝望地爱你。而你不知道，你不知道自己有多么可怕的魔力。

“因为你是我父亲的……”我咬紧牙关，盯着他额角一小片丝绸般的微光，“请原谅，情人。”

“情人，”崔斯坦重复了一遍，歪歪头，探询地注视着我，“兰斯这么说吗？”

“不，”我想起兰斯洛特那天说的话来，“他说他爱你。”

崔斯坦露出笑意来。他将手臂搭在沙发背上，一节细窄的手腕从袖口滑落出来。

“兰斯洛特，”我绝望地问，仍然用的是一贯冷静、淡漠的语调，“你爱他吗？”

崔斯坦在月光下注视着我。他的表情从和兰斯洛特如出一辙的惊异慢慢变成平静，又变成那种做梦一样的微笑。“是的，我爱他。”他轻声说，闭上眼睛，睫毛轻柔地颤动。

那就这样吧。葡萄酒在我的口中变得苦涩，也许我原本就不擅长品这类酒。我将余下的酒液一饮而尽，去厨房将玻璃杯冲洗干净。

走上楼梯的时候，我听见崔斯坦的声音。“你知道吗？”他平静地说，“你真像你父亲。”

月光在房间里投下紫罗兰色的阴影。我站在楼梯上回望，他安静地坐在阴影中，像一座静穆的雕像，端着酒杯的手放在膝盖上，若有所思。我再一次痛苦地、清醒地意识到我仍然爱他，这种感觉是无法忘记的。我清楚这并不是真爱，只是一个少年的欲望，一个孩子的仰慕。但即使有一天，我不再是十六岁；有一天我遇到某个男孩或女孩，坠入爱河。只要我活着，只要我看他一眼，即使是梦中的短暂一瞥，都会让我想起因爱他所受的折磨与煎熬，因爱他而得的满足与欢乐。到那时，我爱的已不是他，而是我梦中的一个幻影，一个完美的天使，用鸽血红雕琢肩头，用黄金镶嵌眼眶，用象牙与白银铸造身躯。再不会有别人分享我的爱，就让我将一切献给这个天使，让我追随我心中的神。即使因触碰祂便要死去，我也甘之如饴。


End file.
